Where Paradise Hides
by Vanessa Knight
Summary: Where Paradise Hides, so does Katniss Everdeen. Five years ago, she was presumed dead. Now, a group of students from each of the districts shall take a similar lethal coarse. Facing the same fate as the seam girl, they face their hardest test ever: survival. "To survive, all you need is love."
1. Turning Tides

**Where Paradise Hides**

Where Paradise Hides, so does Katniss Everdeen. Five years ago, she was presumed dead. Now, a group of students from each of the districts shall take a similar lethal coarse. Facing the same fate as the seam girl, they face their hardest test ever: survival. "To survive, all you need is love."

**Katniss POV**

"_Help me!" I scream, trying to fight the salty mass of water that sucked and pulled at my every move. Falling over board, I scream again and again for my father, to the only other soul in range, but it was futile. He was trying his hardest to keep the boat from tipping in the raging winds. I grasp a floating trunk, heaving myself on top just in time to see my father lose the battle against nature and be pitched over the side as the boat tips on top of him. I know now, I am on my own. The person I love most is gone, while the others are back home, awaiting our return that will never happen. I give into my fatigue, sinking under the waves, accepting my imminent death. _

I bolt up upwards, gasping, heart racing. A growl alerts me I am not alone. I see a mountain lion sitting beside my bed, giving me a concerned look. I roll my eyes at the cat, "I'm fine Buttercup." I get another growl as a reply and I let out a huff. "Oh no, you are not starting that again." I jump up, happy that daylight is once again here. All right, I think to myself, my goals today are not to go insane, hunt and repair the leak in the pipes. First step to goal number one; reflect. I am Katniss Everdeen and I am sixteen years old. When I was eleven, I went on a sailing trip to a game filled island with my father, only to get caught in a tempest. I was thrown overboard just in time to see the boat flip and my father go down with the massive wood structure. It has been five years since I have had a real conversation with a human that isn't just a skeleton.

Putting my feet down on the smoothed wood of my tree house floor, I walk over to a chest that I salvaged from the wreck to hold clothes and my bow and quiver. In total, I have two quivers of twelve arrows and two perfectly crafted bows to survive with. For clothes, I use the pelts and hides I get from the animals I hunt to make the garments, mainly shorts and tank tops since it is always warm here. I once heard a name that the people of Panem called an island like this. They said it was tropical, if I remember correctly.

Pulling clothes from the trunk, I cross a small rope and wood bridge to another tree by the waterfall I use as a washroom. A series of bamboo pipes I made combined with some woodwork makes a _very_ open concept bathroom. Stripping, I stand under the lukewarm water and try to work the dirt off my olive skin. After putting the cap on the shower, I dry off with a fur towel and pull on the clothes. I have chocolate brown shorts with a tank top that I died green with some of the leaves in the forest. My shoes are roughly sewn together hides and are a black color from the dirt I haven't been able to scrub out. Using the only other platform I have, I look out across the island with Buttercup sitting beside me. The ocean is blue with hints of color from the rising sun, the forest bursting with different florescent plants. But then I see it, movement on the beach. The creatures are on two legs, not four. What animals on this island walk on their hind legs? Answer: none of them. "Let's go investigate Buttercup."

**Cato POV**

_My girlfriend was attached to my arm, dragging me to the deck to watch sunset with her, claiming it was romantic. Getting there, we see two of the lower citizens from district twelve, a community farthest away from the center of town. The little blonde girl was huddled in a corner; tears streaming down her face while the other, a blonde haired blue-eyed boy was trying to soothe her. "What's her problem?" Glimmer sneered, looking at the girl with disgust at her weakness._

"_Hey, lay off. There might be a real problem." I say, walking over to the figures. I hear the girl mumbling something that sounds like 'Katniss' but I'm not sure. "What's wrong?" I say, kneeling before her, taking her chin and forcing her to look me in the eye._

"_Katniss…" she whimpered before going back to inaudible wails. The boy pulls me away from her, whispering fiercely in my ear,_

"_Her father and sister both died on a boat when she was seven on this exact same course. She's convinced a storm will hit and kill us as well." Oh, well isn't that perfect, we're going to have a crying little girl with us the entire trip. Walking back, roll my eyes at them and Glimmer chuckles, taking my arm in a vice grip once more._

"_She's just upset, no reason." I say coolly, knowing that Glimmer hates the weakness of family love. To her, you don't get to pick your family so normally they are a bunch of weak, idiotic wimps while when you get married, you can pick the most handsome, bravest person you've ever known. I have no clue where she came up with this idea, but to her it is the rule of life. The wind starts to pick up as the girl's whimpering becomes louder and louder and the waves become more and more violent, making is rock back and forth harshly. A flash of lightning splits the sky as I wonder how this storm came so fast. I see the boy in the corner cradle the girl like a brother and pull her to her feet so she can be secure as she looks at the storm, analyzing to see if the effects are the same as the one that killed her family. _

"_Peeta, go pack your bag. We need to get off this death trap now." The girl cries to the boy, Peeta. He runs down below deck only to emerge two minutes later soaking wet with the other people on the trip. _

"_There is a hole in the bottom of the ship, we're going down!" another little girl, one with dark skin and dark eyes, yells, but not frantically, more calmly. The rain is starting to pelt down as the first large wave hits the side of the boat closest to me, causing it to tip a little and throw the blonde girl off the boat._

"_Prim!" Peeta screams, trying to reach out for her only to get pulled in as well. The storm rages and one by one, we go overboard. All I remember after Clove, my best friend, getting thrown over board is hitting my head on something hard and my vision going from fuzzy to black._

* * *

"Cato, get up babe, we're safe, I guess." I hear a female voice call, and then I know I'm in heaven.

"Oh move over. Yo, jack ass, get up!" another voice yells in my ear and my instincts take over. I punch the person and I hear a yelp of pain. Opening my eyes slightly, I see Glimmer kneeling over me, and Clove screaming a _very _colorful array of words while holding her nose standing a few feet away. The girl from earlier, Prim, is now sitting next to me with a strip of cloth in hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask weakly,

"Well, being the district two inner townie idiot you are, you hit your head on the railing before being tossed into the water with us. Thank Thresh, he was the one that saved you." I sit up to see a blonde haired little girl staring curiously at me. A sound from the trees puts me on high alert, but only the dark skinned little girl with her district partner, a mountain of an eighteen year old, come through with a few things they must have found that were scattered across the beach and brush from the crash.

"Rue, Thresh, you're back! You took forever!" the girl that was glaring at me now turned her icy expression to them.

"Well Prim, we had a problem. Rue just had to pet a bird and she got bit and started freaking out about getting rabies." I started to laugh uncontrollably, followed by Thresh and Clove. After a few minutes, I noticed Prim scolding Rue like a mother would for petting an unknown bird.

"Prim, you aren't her mother; you don't need to act like it." Her eyes narrow, glaring fiercely at me.

"Yeah, I know, but I had to take care of my mother for four years before I got adopted after the rest of my family died out on these shitty waves." I am a little shocked, one her choice of words and two that a twelve year old took care of her mother for four years and still managed not to be evicted.

"Okay, I get it, but you can't baby us. You need to learn how to be a child." Clove determines, grabbing Prim by the arm and running straight towards a ginormous pile of rocks. "Tag!" Clove yells and starts to scurry up the rock pile but Prim is on her like butter on toast, climbing expertly up and tapping Clove's reviled ankle.

"Such children. I say we ditch them Cato, they are no good to us. Maybe Clove but everyone else is useless." Glimmer purrs, rubbing herself on my arm

"No one is useless. No matter where they live or who they are, they matter. Who knows, there might be other life on this island."

Boy, I didn't know how right I was.


	2. Looking For A Life

**Katniss POV**

I slide down the rope ladder, moving through the trees as nothing more than a shadow. I had become accustomed to doing this over the years, slipping in and out of areas of the island using the trees and using some of the underground tunnels in the more mountainous areas. I hear the faint padding of paws that indicates Buttercup's closeness but I disregard it, focusing on stealth. If I'm correct, a new animal is on this island, nothing here other then me can walk like that and has the size for it. Running to a hollow tree, I slip into the crack as if it was an open door and I rush through a tunnel that leads to the beach. The walk was dark and I navigated by touch, feeling the roots and walls for directions.

I come out at the base of a large tree, the under growth hiding me from view. A figure of a small girl runs past my hiding spot, and I retract into the hole in fear of being seen. Those things I though were animals, are human. Real humans, live ones at that. I haven't talked to a human that isn't a skeleton in years. Another figure passes and he resembles my old friend, Peeta Mellark, so closely it might make me cry. _No Katniss_, I think, _you haven't thought of them in a long time, don't start now_.

"Let's make camp, we need shelter before it gets dark." The blonde with a girl attached to his arm says. The entire group, all from the ages of twelve to eighteen, start to enter the forest, heading straight for my home. Slipping into the hole in the ground again, I sprint for my home. I worked to long on it for it to be ruined by these filthy people, no matter how closely they resemble Panem. Back tracking into the tree house, pulling the ladder up on deck with me, I lay down on a mat I wove and stuffed with feathers and leaves, falling asleep, knowing that there are others on this island with me.

**Cato POV **

I stand between Clove and Glimmer, staring into the forest. Where is the best place to make shelter? When will we be able to get off the island? What is on this island? Is it deserted? These questions swirl in my head, but the only thing that was clear in my mind was this; we're alone on a deserted island with a bunch of kids, what could go wrong?

Answer, a lot.

The little kids could be stupid and die, the older teenagers could wander off and with out noticing, fall of a cliff. "Stop being cynical about everything, we'll be fine Dumbo." Clove says, nudging me in the ribs.

"You're right, but it's kind of hard to look after Primrose and Rue, they might be stupid and-"

"Blah blah blah, come on loosen up! We're alone, no parents or laws. No one here but us!" Clove interrupts me, throwing her hands in the air. Feeling a small hand in mine from behind, I turn around to see Prim looking up at me with big eyes.

"Can we sleep in the forest?" she asks quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Why? It might be dangerous!" I ask, kneeling down to her level.

"It reminds me of home. My Father and sister used to hunt before the boating accident, and we used to camp in this small concrete hut." She mumbles, just barely loud enough for me to hear. Prim looks up, her eyes locking with mine and I finally see the small trauma in her normally shining blue eyes. Losing family is hard, I know that and you want to keep them as close as possible, whether it's with clothes or memories or special places.

"Sure Hun." Clove states leading her into the woods before I can answer, sending a pleading glance at me. Clove has a soft spot for kids and love; the exact opposite of Glimmer in that way but both are highly trained and dangerous. Running after them, leaving the golden beach behind, I enter the forest with open arms. Let's see how long we can last on this island.

After hours of looking, we come across a cave right next to a waterfall and river for bathing and hydration. Rue along the way noticed berry bushes just like the ones in district eleven and started to pick them with Thresh. Entering the dark nearly entirely camouflaged mouth of the cave, I peer inside, trying to see if there is already an animal inhabiting the stone shelter. "Hey, I saw something!" I hear Prim cry from outside, excitement obvious in her tone. Dashing into the fading sunlight, I move quickly to her position by the waterfall.

"What'd you see?" I ask, putting my hands on her tiny fragile shoulders.

"I saw hair, not fur but long braided hair! It was hanging down from a branch before disappearing!" She exclaims, waving her hands around in crazy gestures. I frown, it just could have been an animal but the braid is unusual. Maybe it was the tail of an animal, yeah… that's it.

"Prim, it could have just been an animal tail, it's possible it was human but it was most likely an animal." I say, patting her on the back while I get up from my crouched position.

"But I know it was a human, a girl even! Believe me!"

Damn, I didn't know how right she was.


	3. So We Meet

**Katniss POV**

I sit up, rubbing my eyes. Last night was strange, but it just confirmed my theory, there are other humans on the island. Sliding down into center splits, I listen intently to see if I could gather any information on them. Were they trying to take over the island? Are they here on special orders from the capital? Hell, maybe they're here to rescue me, but that is highly unlikely.

**Cato POV**

After eating a small breakfast of berries, squirrel and tea made from some leaves Rue found, I decide to go and talk to Clove about my discovery. "Hey, Clove! I need to talk to you." I call, trying to pin point her location. Scanning the camp carefully, I jump when I hear her voice behind me.

"No need to shout Cato, I'm right here." She exclaims from behind me. Turning on my heel, I grab her arm and heave her towards the river, not wanting anyone else to know about the girl until we can confirm she's not just a fragment of my imagination. "So what do you want?" She asks impatiently, tapping her foot at a quick pace of on the smooth stones. I look out at the water, trying to recall the situation and not leave any of the important information out.

"Last night before Glimmer came and found me, I ran into a girl." She looks at me with a bored expression. "A girl that isn't in our group. She had long dark hair with dark eyes, tan skin from the after effects of the sun here and she had homemade clothes." She looks at me with narrowed eyes,

"Do you think she is a threat to us, I mean, could she kill us?" she asks seriously, eyes narrowed fiercely.

"She fought me off when I tried to talk to her." Clove raises an eyebrow. "Okay I attacked her, but that's not important!" I exclaim loudly, drawing attention to our little meeting.

"I'm going to go look for this girl while you take care of the camp. Keep everyone in line and try not to kill anyone." She says this with finality, meaning there is no room for argument. As she stalks off into the forest, I turn to the others. Before, Clove was in charge. Now, I can run things my way.

"Listen up!"

**Clove POV**

As I creep through the forest, I take it in. the woods truly are beautiful, with lush greenery and crystal clear streams, but you never know what could be lurking in the shadows, maybe a cougar or bear. A sharp snap of a twig sets me on high alert. I take a hesitant step forward only to see a squirrel. Pulling one of the only knives that weren't lost in the crash out of my belt, I take aim. Just as I am ready to throw, an arrow comes whizzing from behind me, impaling the small creature, right through the eye.

Whirling around, I see the exact girl Cato described to me, only there is one thing different that he forgot to mention, she's armed and dangerous. From that one shot, I can see she has impeccable aim and a steady hand, perfect for archery and knife throwing. "Nice shot." I say, looking her over again. Cato was right, her clothes were obviously home made, but holding together well. Her bow and arrows were well crafted, but the scratch marks made me unsure if she came to the island with it or if she made it.

"Thanks." She says, smiling slightly as she walks towards the squirrel's tiny carcass. Retrieving the arrow, she turns to face me. "And you are?"

"Clove Marley, knife extraordinaire of district two. What about you, mysterious girl?" I ask,

"I am Katniss Everdeen, Master Archer of district twelve."

**Cato POV**

As I gather the others, I make a list of jobs in my head, the important necessities piling up.

-Food

-Water purification

-Shelter

-Weapons

-A bathroom

"Alright, we need to address a few problems we have. First, food. We can't like off just berries forever. Some of us could look for nuts, maybe someone could hunt. Second, water. Yes, we have water, but the safest place to get it is a stagnant water pond, so it could get us sick. Third is shelter. The cave isn't safe for a permanent home. Large animals may want to nest here when it gets cooler so I suggest someone looks for a place we could live in the trees. Fourth, weapons. The animals may attack us so we need to be prepared. And finally, we need some sort of bathroom, where we can get clean and do our… business… without others watching. I personally can't go when people are watching me, or in the bushes, so…Pick something that uses your abilities, let's go!"


	4. Master Archer Of District 12

**Katniss POV**

I sit up, rubbing my eyes. Last night was strange, but it just confirmed my theory, there are other humans on the island. After stretching a little, I re-braid my hair and I leave a hunk of Moo meat out for Buttercup as I make my way to the washroom to spy on the humans. Since their camp is right below my home, I can hear every word they say.

**Cato POV**

After eating a small breakfast, I decide to go and talk to Clove about my discovery. "Hey, Clove! I need to talk to you." I call, trying to pin point her location.

"No need to shout Cato, I'm right here." A loud voice exclaims from behind me, making me jump. Turning on my heel, I grab her arm and heave her towards the river, not wanting anyone else to know about the girl until we can confirm she's not just a fragment of my imagination. "So what do you want?" She asks impatiently, tapping her foot at a quick pace of on the smooth stones.

"Last night before Glimmer came and found me, I ran into a girl." She looks at me with a bored expression. "A girl that isn't in our group. She had long dark hair with dark eyes, tan skin from the after effects of the sun here and she had home made clothes." She looks at me with narrowed eyes,

"Do you think she is a threat to us, I mean, could she kill us?" she asks seriously.

"She fought me off when I tried to talk to her." Clove raises an eyebrow. "Okay I attacked her, but that's not important!"

"I'm going to go look for this girl while you take care of the camp. Keep everyone in line and try not to kill anyone." She says this with finality, meaning there is no room for argument.

As she stalks off into the forest, I turn to the others. Before, Clove was in charge. Now, I can run things my way. "Listen up!"

**Clove POV**

As I creep through the forest, I take it in. the woods truly are beautiful, with lush greenery and crystal clear streams, but you never know what could be lurking in the shadows. A sharp snap of a twig sets me on high alert. I take a hesitant step forward only to see a squirrel. Pulling one of the only knives that weren't lost in the crash out of my belt, I take aim. Just as I am ready to throw, an arrow comes whizzing from behind me, impaling the small creature, right through the eye.

Whirling around, I see the exact girl Cato described to me, only there is one thing different that he forgot to mention, she's armed and dangerous. From that one shot, I can see she has impeccable aim and a steady hand, perfect for archery and knife throwing. "Nice shot." I say, looking her over again.

"Thanks." She says, smiling slightly as she walks towards the squirrel's tiny carcass. Retrieving the arrow, she turns to face me. "And you are?"

"Clove Marley, knife extraordinaire of district two. What about you, mysterious girl?" I ask,

"I am Katniss Everdeen, master Archer of district twelve."

**Cato POV**

As I gather the others, I make a list of jobs in my head.

-Get a food system going

-Water purification

-Shelter

-Weapons

-A bathroom of some sort

"Alright, we need to address a few problems we have. First, food. We can't like off just berries forever. Some of us could look for nuts, maybe someone could hunt. Second, water. Yes, we have water, but the safest place to get it is a stagnant water pond, so it could get us sick. Third is shelter. The cave isn't safe for a permanent home. Large animals may want to nest here when it gets cooler so I suggest someone looks for a place we could live in the trees. Fourth, weapons. The animals may attack us so we need to be prepared. And finally, we need some sort of bathroom, where we can get clean and do our… business… without others watching. Pick something that uses your abilities, lets go!"

**_So Clove has met Katniss. The entire group should meet Katniss in about three chapters but I'm not sure –Vanessa Knight_**


	5. Welcome

**Clove POV**

Everdeen, why is that so familiar? I mean no one in district two has that last name. As I look at Katniss, I see nothing that is alike anyone I know, except for the childish innocence in her eyes. Who could be so happy? I mean, we're stranded on an island and for all I know; she could have been here since birth. "Do you want to come to camp?" I ask cautiously.

"No thanks, I have my own place to stay. The question is, do you want to come with me?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. Thinking it over, I come to a decision.

"I will come, if the others can come too." I state, my tone saying there is no room for discussion. Nodding her head, she smiles.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to tear you away from your friends. Let's go ask them." She says, running off into the woods. Following her quickly, I notice she moves gracefully across the uneven ground of roots, rocks and plants.

We soon come to the river by our camp but then she stops. "What happens if they don't come?" she asks quietly.

"Then they're fools. It's obvious know what you're doing, it's written all over you. The expertly made clothes, the bow and clean kills… face it kid; you're a master of survival." As she beams at me, I see Cato running over.

"You found her!" Katniss' shoulders slump and her happy expression soon becomes annoyed.

"Oh my god it's you. I know you tried to steal my food!" she complained loudly, pointing a finger at Cato.

"Yeah, and you almost shot me. We're even. Now why did you bring her back?"

"She offered to take us to her place. I think we should do it." I state, crossing my arms. Anger slides across Cato's face as I say this, turning his normally tan skin slightly pink as he gets worked up.

"No way, no way in hell! No way am I going with this tiny little girl to some secret hideout which is most likely just another cave. We have it good here Clove, let's not ruin it." Cato spits, his volume rising. One by one the others come over, first Glimmer, then Thresh and Rue.

"Well, you can split up. Those who want to come with me can and those who want to be stupid and die can go with big boy over here." Katniss says, gesturing to Cato. Everyone seems to look at her like she's insane, but then Rue speaks up.

"I'm going with Katniss." She says quietly, walking up and taking my hand. Thresh moves forward as well.

"I'm going where Rue's going." He says, standing between Rue and Katniss.

There is a slight silence, but then Rue's tiny voice breaks it.

"Prim, come with us. You can be safe, have food and new clothes." Slowly the crowd parts, making way for the tiny girl to come over to me and take my free hand, while Rue holds the other.

A look of pain flashes across Katniss' face when she looks at Prim, but then turns it into a stony mask. "Let's go, we have to get to my place by sundown." She says, gazing at the lowering of the blinding orb. Turning away from the cave, we start head back towards the clearing I met her in. a few minutes later we come to a ladder hanging down from the trees. Katniss takes the slim branches firmly in her hands and starts pulling herself up, past the branches and leaves until she has completely disappeared. Thresh sets Rue on the ladder next, then Prim and he climbs up himself after that, leaving me to wonder what's up there for a few more minutes. Taking the rough surface of the ladder in my grip, I start up the ladder, passing the leaves to come out on a beautiful tree house. The one I'm on has a deck with a railing hanging over the clearing we were just in, then a large shelter taking up the rest of the space. Inside the shelter there is one sleeping mat, some sort of fire pit dug into the floor with rocks lining it, some wooden plates and forks, two chests and then on the far east side, there is an opening for a bridge that connects to another house which looks like storage with the shelves and the chests all over the place. Then, after storage is another place, no walls, just open with a shower looking thing that connects to a waterfall, a sink like thing beside a wooden chair that I assume is used as a toilet. The shower and sink are connected to bamboo pipes that carry water from the waterfall. Under the toilet is a wooden bucket that I assume you empty once you're done your… uh… business.

"Amazing isn't it?" Katniss asks from behind me, "I can even see your old camp. That's how I knew you were there, just by looking down everyday" looking over the thin rail, I immediately see Cato, screaming instructions at everyone.

"It is amazing, but how did you do it?" I ask, gesturing to all around us. She chuckles lightly, taking a step forward.

"I've been here a long time. When I was eleven, I found these trees with branches coming out the sides and angling up, none coming out the center. I knew then it's the perfect place to live since it's right by the waterfall. After the years I've been here, I started building my shelter, and the pipes. I salvaged wood from the shipwreck I was on, along with two bows, two quivers of twelve arrows, and my necklace. These are the only things I have left from home." she says, grasping a necklace I didn't notice before. When she removed her hand, a piece of black rock bound by some sort of cord hangs loosely around her neck.

"Well, welcome to your new home."

_**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've just had so much to do in the past forever.-Vanessa Knight**_


	6. Our Savior

**Prim POV**

I'm not sure, but yet I think I feel the connection. My sister and this girl are so alike, the tan skin, flawless of course, with the dark grey eyes with flecks of colour that make it that make them that much more interesting to gaze into. Gripping the railings of the bridges, I look down into our old camp. I see Cato yelling at people, I assume he's telling them to get to work, and the others slouching off to their stations. Now that we're gone, they lost knowledge of food and of the wild, so they're working double time to make up for it. Walking into the main hut, I see Rue and Thresh looking around timidly, as if they're worried they will be thrown out at any second.

"Let's go look around." I say to Rue, gripping her hand tightly as I drag her towards the ladder. "What could go wrong?"

**Katniss POV**

After a little bit of talking with Clove, I learn a bit about each of my new roomies. Peeta and Prim are from district twelve, they're brother and sister, Thresh and Rue are from Eleven, they are cousins, Foxy is from five, and Clove is from two. "You know, I would think after my disappearance, they would stop sending people on that boating course. Especially students, but no, the government is just that stupid." I say to Clove as we walk around the forest.

"Yeah, like they would ever listen to the people who tell them that." She says with a snort, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I nod as a reply, eyes trained on a bird in the trees. A scream in the distance sends it flying, and I miss it by an inch.

"That was Prim." Clove panics, running in the direction the loud sound came from. We come to a clearing before the rocks start and I see Prim, Rue, Thresh and Susan looking fearfully at the boulders. On top, Cato and the others are in a defensive stance facing off against Buttercup and his friends.

Thresh spots us first, dashing over to us with everyone else in tow. "You need to help them!" he cries as Buttercup snarls at Glimmer, who looks close to tears. I glance at Clove, who glances at me. We both turn to Thresh with a smirk on each of our faces.

"In a minute." We chime in unison, laughing at the scene unfolding before us. Buttercup had just snarled, sending the district one girl to her nees, screaming like a buffoon. Her hands raked through her blonde hair, pulling so hard I'm amazed it hasn't come out by now. Her eyes were clenched shut, a sign that she was desperately telling herslf this was all a dream and she'd wake up in her luxury bed at home, where servants will wait on her every want and need. Just as Tiger, one of Buttercup's friends, was about to pounce, I step in, whistling loudly.

"Buttercup, Tiger, Margaret, get down here now!" I bellow, tapping my foot like an impatient mother. They immediately stop, they're ears flicking in my direction, the recognition of my voice settling at a time, they leap down the rocks and sit around me like children. I usher them into the woods before turning to the scene unfolding before me.

**Cato POV**

"Come on Cato, let's explore!" Whines Glimmer as she tugs on my arm, pulling me into the forest. After ten minutes of her screeching, I finally give in. With a loud sigh, I reply.

"Fine, but after this we need to get back to work." I mentally groan, letting her pull me towards the rocky terrain of the near-by Mountains. The others follow slowly, taking my example of staying quiet. The trek was long and quiet, aside from Glimmers constant bickering and her attempts of flirting with me, which failed totally and epically.

Climbing up the mounds of boulders was the worst, glimmer decided to continue wearing her torn up high heels so every once and a while she would fall dramatically and claim she 'slipped'. Once on top of the rocks, I hear an animalistic growl. Whipping around, I see three mountain lions stalking forward, looking for their next meal. Glimmer screams, falling to the floor with her head in her hands chanting, "Please don't hurt me… please don't hurt me," over and over again. Glancing over at Marvel, I see a stony expression on his face but in his eyes, I could see the raw fear. I had just drawn the sword I put in my belt, ready to defend the others and myself, when a loud whistle ripples through the air. One by one the cats leaped gracefully down the rocks to sit in front of Katniss, our savior.


	7. Blue Eyes

**_Previously_**

**_Cato POV_**

_"Come on Cato, let's explore!" Whines Glimmer as she tugs on my arm. After ten minutes of her screeching, I finally give in._

_"Fine, but after this we need to get back to work." I groan, letting her pull me towards the rocky terrain of the near by mountains. The others follow slowly, taking my example of staying quiet. _

_Once on top of the rocks, I hear an animalistic growl. Whipping around, I see three mountain lions stalking forward, looking for their next meal. Glimmer screams, falling to the floor with her head in her hands chanting,_

_"Please don't hurt me… please don't hurt me," over and over again. I had just drawn the sword I put in my belt, ready to defend the others and myself, when a loud whistle ripples through the air. One by one the cats leaped gracefully down the rocks to sit in front of Katniss, our savior._

**Glimmer POV**

What a bitch. Katniss thinks she's _so_ amazing. I mean, she's not even pretty and her clothes make her look like a hobo. And showing up to save us like a hero, pft, puh-lease, she just wants attention. I swear, if she tries to take Cato from me, there will be another dead person on this island.

**Katniss POV**

After sending Buttercup and his friends away, I make my way up the rocks, leaping gracefully from one rock to another. "So, regret not coming with me yet?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest with a smug smile.

"No." Cato retorts, coming out of his shocked state. With a shrug, I start making my way down the rocks but a voice stops me. "I'll go." Whirling back around, I see people staring at Cato like he's a mad man, but that just made it better. "I don't regret it, but I'll go. It's better for everyone." He admits, jumping down the boulder path.

"Alright then, follow me." I say, still not believing he caved. Turning slowly, I walk towards the ladder, but not before glancing back at Cato. Our eyes locked and the only thing I could think of were those blue eyes. His blue eyes.

**Cato POV**

The mountain lions stalked away, but not before giving us hungry stares. Shifting awkwardly, I look behind me, at Glimmer who's blotchy, red face still showed panic, and at Marvel who stands tall, yet stiff and tense as if he expected another attack. "So, regret not coming with me yet?" Katniss' voice rang out through the clearing, sending angry shocks through me. Who does she think she is, trying to control me? Who does she think she is showing up with those big brown eyes and beautiful dark hair- wait, what am I doing? I'm a career! I have no feelings. When we get back to Panem, I'm winning the Hunger Games then I'll marry some rich bitch that has a high enough status to be my wife.

"No." I spit, but I immediately regret it. She did try to help us, and it's probably safer where she is. "I'll go." Katniss whirls back around, and I see everyone staring at me like I'm insane. "I don't regret it, but I'll go. It's better for everyone." I admit, jumping down the boulder path.

"Alright, let's go." She says distractedly, leading us onto the forest path that led to our camp. Just before we started walking, I caught her eye, and all I could think about for the entire walk was what was behind those hazel eyes. Her hazel eyes.

We come to a ladder I never noticed before, even though I walked this path hundreds of times before. It blended into the trees, the oranges and yellows and browns, plus a little green because of the oncoming fall.

Heaving myself onto the rungs, I climb carefully, since the ladder was obviously made for a smaller person with a lighter weight. Grabbing the tree branches to pull myself up, I stop and stare. The view was amazing, I could see from our old camp to the peaks of the near by mountains. The crystal clear water below glistening in the sun set a glassy reflection on the leaves, making it seem like a tropical paradise rather then a deadly island.

"Hey, Cato, can I have some help?" Glimmers whiny voice yells at me, breaking the silence. With an inaudible sigh, I grab her arm and haul her onto the platform, not bothering to cushion her fall. She fell with a quiet thud, one you wouldn't even hear if you weren't paying attention. "Cato!" she screeches, an angry expression etched into her face.

"Shh, Glimmer, Silence is golden." I say, waving my hand dismissively at her.

"But baby!" she yells, scrambling to her feet. Taking a look at her, I notice something. Normally, even through the torn slutty clothes and grim and dirt, she still would've been hot, maybe sexy, but never beautiful. Now, she looks, well, fake. Fake hair that is tied to tightly to her head, looking like it will be torn off her head from the pressure, the obvious lines of plastic surgery on her shoulder blades and her eyes are a dull brown now that her colored contact lenses came out. Comparing her to Katniss, the one girl who hasn't changed anything about her, she looks like a Capitolite, a person who could only care about their looks and sex. That's it.

"We need to talk Cato." She growls, taking my arm in her hand, digging her claw-like nails into my arm.

"Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist." I laugh, walking behind her. We enter a room that resembles a storage unit back home, only this is made out of pure wood and hard work, not metal and machinery.

"What's going on Cato? I thought you loved me! But now, ever since we came to this island, all you care about is survival. We'll be fine. My father is the most influential man in district one, he will find us. Then we can go home, have kids and live a long happy life together." She says, getting sappier and sappier by the minute. Running a hand through my hair, I look back at her face, watching the tears gather beneath the lids of her eyes. "It's because of Katniss, isn't it? She's not pretty; she's not rich, hell, she's scum compared to anyone. She's from district twelve, she is seam rat and she would lie any chance she gets to benefit herself. Can't you see it Cato, she's playing us all, and she's just a dark, twisted, _twisted_ girl that can't control her emotions. Don't let it fool you." She says, her emotions playing out in her eyes. Anger. Disgust. Jealousy.

"Really Glimmer. How would she know how to manipulate people when she came here when she was young, for longer then she can remember. No human contact for years and you think it's okay to say something like that. She isn't dark, she isn't a twisted girl, and she's a person who is strong and powerful. If you want to leave, leave. You can't do this to everyone. You did this to Clove when you met her, to any girl who has ever been close to me. Honestly, get over yourself, you're just jealous. We're over. Wait, we aren't over, because there never was an us." I say, walking towards the door.

"But Cato! I love you!" Glimmer wails, breaking down entirely. "There is an us! We are the present and future. We'll have kids and you'll go to the games and win. Then we can be happy!" she says, on her knees, practically begging.

"No Glimmer, you were just another lay." I say, walking out the door to find the others.

**Mean While Back In Panem…**

"President Snow, there was another boating accident. Twenty four kids went missing and they are believed to be on this island." Head Game Maker Seneca Crane says, pointing to a small island off the coast of Panem that was almost always surrounded in storms.

"That's where the Everdeens went missing, am I correct?" Snow asks, spinning around in his chair to take a closer look.

"Yes sir, they went missing five years ago. Mr. James Everdeen and his daughter Katniss, who was only eleven, are believed to be dead but we can't be sure. Should we sail the ships and take a look sir?" Seneca inquires, practically bouncing on the soles of his feet.

"Yes, but wait for the tornado period to end in three weeks, so that we don't loose anyone. Wouldn't want another accident, would we Mr. Crane?" Snow smiles, drumming his fingertips on his cherry wood desk, which was specially imported from district one.

"No sir, I'll start making arrangements." Seneca says, making his way to the door.

"Alright Seneca, just make sure that my grandson gets home." Snow says, taking a picture of his grandson off his desk.

His only daughter was set in an arranged marriage at a young age, shipped off to district two at the ripe age of seventeen to be married to Chris Hemitus. They had four kids, two girls and two boys. The first grandchild was a girl named Melissa. She was sent into the hunger games at the young age of thirteen and died a horrible death by the hands of the victor, Finnick Odair. The next grandchild was a boy named Cornelius, he won the sixty ninth hunger games and is now married to a district one lady named Scarlett. The third child was a girl named Felecia, she got into the seventieth hunger games and won. She is now married to a district four games trainer named Finn. The final grand child was a little boy named Cato. Born strong, he was set to volunteer for the seventy fourth hunger games, but went missing in a boating crash fourteen days prior to the reaping. Because of this, the quarter quell was being planned in his favor. Since most of the kids from the accident would be weak, and no one would dare attempt to volunteer for them in the outer districts, so it would be perfect. The third quarter quell will be glorious, and the Hemitus name will be honored once again.

**On The Island…**

**Katniss POV**

Cato and Glimmer walked off, leaving me to tell everyone what to do. I got Thresh and Marvel to start moving some of the mats from their old campsite to here, so they don't have to sleep on the hard wood floor of the tree house. Clove and I started to hunt, bringing down a MooMoo that I now know is called a cow or bull, depending on the gender. "You know, I think Glimmer and Cato broke up." Clove whispers to me as we roast the meat for dinner.

"Why?" I ask, glancing at the pair. They sat stiffly beside each other, leaning away from each other to create almost like an invisible barrier between them. Glimmer seemed more distressed where as Cato just looked awkward. He must have been the one to call it off then.

"Did you know that when Cato won the hunger games, they were supposed to get married?" Clove says, turning the wooden spit over the fire.

"No, why were they getting married? Marriage is stupid, it just leaves a hole in your heart when they leave you." I say, thinking back to the times when my father was in the mines for days at a time to earn money to support the family and my mom would wait at the door like a lost dog waiting for it's owner to come find it.

"They both have high ranking family, Cato is the president's grandson you know." Cove responds silently, looking around to make sure no one over heard their small conversation.

"Really? Must be where he gets his arrogance. Or his massive ego. Or his, well, you get the point." I reply, pulling a knife out to carve the beast we caught. Clove grabbed the wooden slabs I use as plates from the storage and I put an equal piece on everyone's plate, adding a little extra to Prim's and Rue's because of their protruding bones. They must not get fed much at home.

"So, what do you think of the loft so far. Does it meet your standards Cato?" I ask sarcastically, causing Clove to snicker slightly before shutting up because of the deadly glare she got from Cato.

"Yes, it's fine." He says bluntly, going back to his food.

"What, no this needs to be better Katniss, or we have to do this Katniss. No? Okay, just wondering." I say, gaging his reaction. I could see his hands tense on his wooden utensils, leaving land prints in the dried wooden.

"Oh, is big bad Cato getting annoyed. What, did he not get his daily lay?" Clove joins in, bumping me out of his range of motion.

"Clove, shut it." He says dangerously, causing a few of us to cringe at his tone, but that didn't stop Clove.

"Oh, so I'm right. What, did you and Glimmer get in a fight, did that make you crabby. Don't worry, I bet you going for a nice, cold shower would help." Clove taunted, getting up and ready to run.

"Clove, stop." I say, "This is too far." I mumble,

"No, he's a big boy. Ever since he got on this island, he's been a big baby and an even bigger jerk. He needs to know his place. Just because you come from a rich lineage doesn't mean anything here Cato, your grandfather can't help you now. Not that he would, he's always hated you, hasn't he. Yup, that's right, since you always live in your brother's shadow. Trying to be perfect but failing miserably. You've had an easy life Cato, don't get me started on Katniss'." I instantly regret telling her about my family and life before.

"Clove, shut the fuck up!" Cato roars, getting up and stalking up to her. "You've been a real bitch ever since that day in the forest a few weeks ago. Get over it. You knew it would happen. You know, the only reason you train for the games is because you family doesn't care about you. They always wanted a son but no, they got the messed up little girl that is you. You look twelve and yet you're fourteen. You've had to have three surgeries on your leg because your father keeps breaking it when he beats the shit out of you when he comes home drunk after a long night of whoring around after he lost your mother. And do you know why, it's because you look just like her. The same eyes, the same hair, hell, even the same talents. Your perfect copy of her, and she was a reject too." Cato says, before stopping to realize what he said. Tears pooled at the bottom of Cloves eyes, just waiting to spill over.

"And you're just like your father. A cold heartless man that couldn't care less about his son, or his family. He only cares about himself, and that's all you'll ever be too." Clove says before running towards the ladder and jumping into the dark forest below.

"Wait, Clove, I didn't mean it. Come back!"

**Cato POV**

"Come back!" I yell for the second time. I can't believe I said that, I know how her family is a touchy topic and I toke advantage of it, hell I abused it until there was nothing left. I'm an awful person, nothing more then an idiot. Rushing off into the forest to find her, I stop when I remember that day in the forest a few weeks ago.

_*Flash back*_

_The woods were especially bright today, the leaves and greenery lush, the forest full of wildlife. My dull and rusted sword in my belt was a weight like no other, the weight of something that could end a life. Just as I was about to slice the head cleanly off a deer, my name was called. "Cato, Catooooooo!"Cloves voice rang through the forest. The deer ran immediately, giving me no time to kill it. _

_"Thanks Clove, you just cost us dinner!" I say to her just as she enters the clearing. Narrowing her eyes, she glares at me. _

_"Can you control your obnoxious bitch of a girlfriend? I mean, she's bragging about how you guys had sex the other night to Rue and Prim, you have to shut her up." She rants, kicking the ground hard to try and make a point, but only succeeding in hurting her foot._

_"Not my problem." I say, the annoyance I felt seeping into my tone. Stalking quietly into the clearing, I look around for another animal trail._

_"But Cato," Clove yells, catching up to me, "Just dump her. She's an annoying little whore who can't keep her legs shut. I've seen her in enough compromising situations with other men to know that." My anger sparked at her. Glimmer is the best thing I have in my life, the light in the shadow I live in. I've never compared to my brother, and yet I got a girl like her to like me. _

_"That's not true!" I growl, whirling around to face her, but the only thing she showed was anger, not the fear I'm used to._

_"Yes it is, face it, you love the mystery girl. I could see it in your eyes Cato, you want her. You follow her every movement, go way out in the forest to find her." I could see a crack in her expression now, revealing her lie._

_"Wrong, I know why you hate her." I say, the realization dawning on me._

_"And why would that be?" Clove asks tiredly, crossing her arms._

_"You like me." I say, and immediately, my words take effect. Her eyes widen to the size of saucers, her mouth forms an 'o' shape._

_"T-that's not true." She stutters, her eyes glassing over. _

_"Yes it is, you're just too much of a pussy to admit it." I taunt, trying to annoy her. After a minute, she spins and walks back into the forest, leaving me in peace. Getting back into hunting, I'm still distracted. What if what I said was true? Does she like me? If so, then for how long? All these questions whirl around in my head, but I quickly dismiss them. No, you have a girlfriend, and all that shit about you liking the girl is a fake, trying to get you to break up with Glimmer so she can have a shot with you, I tell this to myself over and over, but the information wouldn't leave my head._

_*Flash Back End*_

I knew I was being a jerk, I was a dick, but she was lying. I don't like Katniss, she just wanted me for herself, but she's still my best friend. Quickening my pace, I weave through the trees towards the river. Clove likes to be near or in water when she's upset. Stepping closer, I see two figures by the water. I expected them to be Katniss and Clove, but sadly, only one of them was right. "Stay away from my boyfriend bitch, he's mine!" Glimmer's high, squeaky voice drifts from the river; I could barely catch it before the loud waves drowned the sound. Glimmer's figure, just barely visible in the moonlight, grabs Katniss by the shoulders and hurls her into the roaring river.

**Katniss POV**

After both Cato and Clove toke off into the forest, I decided to go find them. Bad idea. I just got to the river where we get our water when two strong hands grab my shoulder, digging their nails into my flesh. The figure turns me around, and I'm faced with my least favorite person in the world, Glimmer. "Why are you even here Glimmer? I thought you were back at camp." I ask innocently, suppressing an eye roll.

"I'm here to make sure you lay off my boyfriend, understood? He's mine. When he volunteers for, and _wins_, the Hunger Games, we'll be rich. Then, we'll have kids and have the perfect life. But there's just one problem. You. You see, he's becoming more and more distant and the only explanation is you. He's never done it before and so now, I'm making sure it doesn't happen ever again." she smiles like a predator ready to strike and steps forward, but I don't move an inch.

"What's your problem?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, "Did your parents not give you enough attention when you were younger, or are you just an attention hogger by nature?"

"You're going to regret that." Glimmer hisses,

"What ever Glitter." I sigh, turning around and heading back to camp. A sharp pain tears through my back, and I whirl around. Glimmer stands there, nails glinting in the moonlight. Reaching back, I feel the torn shirt and small drops of blood run over my fingers.

"So Katniss, what are the scars from?" my eyes widen, she saw them.

_*Flash Back*_

_"Come on Dad, let's go through the square!" An eleven year old me said, pulling on my fathers hand. _

_"Not happening Kitty, it's not safe." He said, leading me towards the back roads that go to the hob, a black market where we make all our money._

_"But I'm brave, I can do it! Just watch me!" I said, running back up the alley into the middle of the square with some of our game on my back. Little did I know, this week was the week where all the peace keepers come for training. Hundreds of peacekeepers were there, and everyone was looking at me. the peace keepers from here, they were panicking, they've never wanted to punish us for the hunting, heck, they even buy some, but they have to discipline their own, so they brought me up to the whipping post. The whipping post was old, barely ever used because the people here are too afraid to break the law, but not us, not me. My father and I do it to eat, to live. It's the only thing we can do so we don't starve. My cousin Gale joins us from time to time, but ever since his father died in the mines, he's been helping around the house so his mother and my aunt, Hazelle, could work and not have to worry about the others, Posy, ten months, Rory, five years old, and Vick, seven years old. _

_Head Peacekeeper Cray brought out the whip, but he still was hesitant. No one wanted to punish me, but it had to be done. "For the act of pouching off capital land, I sentence you to twenty lashes." I close my eyes; grateful the Cray cut the normal punishment in half. The first lash was terrible; a searing pain that made me scream so loud my throat ached. One after another, getting it done as fast as possible, the lashes came, and when twenty were done, some of the peacekeepers that bought from us at the hob carried me out and to my own house, where my mother waited._

_*Flash Back Over*_

"I said what are they from!" Glimmer yells, breaking me out of my memories.

"Nothing." I whisper, my voice cracking. Looking down, I start to inch my way towards the edge of the clearing, but Glimmer caught on.

"Stay away from my boyfriend bitch!" Glimmer says, before tossing me into the rushing water.


	8. Cruel Dreams And A New Reality

**I Hope you like the chapter, it is two thousand words! I also hope you check out My Wost Mistakes' prequel, Try. It was called Leaning On You, but when I rewrote it, I needed a new name and a new summary, so there it is. Pleasde read the Authors Note at the bottom.!**

* * *

**Katniss Pov**

I fly out, hitting the water with a crash. The solid waves felt like cement, making the pain worse. The cold is numbing all my senses, I couldn't tell right from left if I was given the chance as I tumbled through the waves. So this is it, I thought, after taking her in, this is how she repays me. I suppose I should have seen it coming, you can never trust the pretty ones…

And suddenly, I could breathe again. A faint voice was calling my name; trying to keep me conscious as I fight the hypothermia that was setting in. this is just great, the island that once saved me will now be my death bed. I could still remember my first days on the island, the panic that was constantly there, and the fear of the wild animals keeping me up at night…

*Flash Back*

_Opening my eyes was the hardest thing I had done in ages. They seemed to weigh a thousand pounds each, whenever they would lift an inch they would fall back down, refusing to move. But that's when I felt the sand underneath me, and the panic set in. my eyes flew open, cooperating because of the new motivation, the motivation of survival. The small grains below my burned my skin, feeling like hot coals. The sun was bright; it's reflection off the water blinding me. Based on the heat, I could only guess that it was early afternoon. Looking around, I could only see trees, but not the kind that were in district twelve. No, these were tropical, with their funny looking fruits and strange looking bark. Further down the beach, there was a pile of wood. The remains of the boat._

_Hauling myself to my feet, I made my way over to the pile of wood. Maybe I could use the wood to build shelter, and I'm sure anything else could be helpful. Rummaging around, I find sturdy boards that could be used for a house, and splintered wood for a fire to keep me warm at night. I also found my trunk, the one thing that wasn't wood. Setting it aside, I decide to look through it later. Salvaging some rope from further down the shore, I start moving my things into the forest just before night fall. _

_Just a few hours later, it hit me. My father was dead. He died while I lived. Tears started rushing down my face, but I made no move to wipe them, letting them drip into the sizzling fire. No, stop, I told myself, look at you. You're crying over the unavoidable. Keep moving. Just remember what father said, to survive, all you need is love. This is what I will go by, and this is how I will survive._

_Days passed and I made my way deeper into the forest, keeping a stony expression on all the time. I found three large trees that when I climbed them, there was an area that I could put my stuff down, roam around. Heck, I could do cartwheels across it and still have plenty of room to spare. So I got to work, bringing the wood up from the ground using a pulley system, placing them across the tree and securing them with wooden pegs that I hammered in using a rock. The shelter was harder to make, but I used vines that I weaved into rope to secure the walls and roof, layering the boards so no water would seep through the cracks during a rain storm. Then I realized that I would have to climb down the tree branches everyday to get food and water, and getting up was hard enough. So I built myself a ladder, keeping the end of it a in a tree so that if there were other people on the island, they wouldn't come waltzing up into my home._

_I then made a sturdy bridge from sticks, vines, wooden planks and pegs to each of the trees, connecting them. The one nearest to the waterfall I made into a bathroom, using the single branch that was hanging off side as a toilet, making pipes out of bamboo and creating a shower type thing and a sink beside it. In the final tree, I made a storage place, where I could put water in some of the wooden buckets I created; I could put berries there for winter. And finally, I was finished. I hadn't realized, but a lot of time had passed. My hair that used to be just brushing my shoulders was all the way down to the small of my back. My skin had gone from pasty white to a nice tan. My eyes that used to always be full of life and happiness became hard, sharp and a little bit cruel. My voice was scratchy from lack of use and I had grown taller. The shelves I had created in the beginning that had seemed big then, were only a medium size now. Everything had changed, but I hadn't even noticed. I was just focused on surviving. The dress I was wearing that day was torn and dirty, and more than a little small, its light lavender colour had turned a muddy shade of brown. So finally, I sat down; grabbing the trunk I still had yet to open. Just sitting there was hard, my diet of only berries and roots made me very snappy and impatient. It was hard, but I made it. _

_Clicking the lock open, I looked inside. First, there were two blankets, made of rough material that was comforting; it made me think of home. Then there were a few spare pairs of clothes, some pants and shirts, along with some clothes of my father. Since they were small, I could cut the pant legs off to make shorts and I could do the same with the shirt sleeves to make a tank top. Next there were some sheets that I was supposed to put on my bed, but never got around to. A few needles and some thread came out next, along with a picture of my mother, father and baby sister, Primrose. Some knives came next; making my happy I didn't have to rip anymore clothes or vines. And finally, there were two bows and matching quivers of arrows. Not the small ones my father gave me to use all those years ago, no these were full sized weapons, carefully crafted by my father's steady hands. Looking over my stash of things, I put my clothes back in the trunk, and carried the rest of the items to the storage room. I was set, and now, I could survive._

*Flash Back Over*

I could hear voices now, even though my vision was dark. They were calling my name. Hands were shaking me, some gentler then others. _It's so cold,_ I thought, struggling to function. I open m eyes just enough to see a pair of blue orbs starring down at me before I fall into a merciful sleep.

*Flash Back*

_I don't know how long I've been on this island, but I feel lonely. Every day is the same. Hunt, eat, sleep and prepare for winter. Every day I take half of my kill and dry the meat out, making it tough and tasteless, but it lasts for months. Today was a good day though; I found an old pot on the west beach. I decided that I would make jam from some of the black berries I found. I was walking slowly through the forest, bow raised and ready to shoot, just in case I see a predator. There! In the bushes! I shoot an arrow, but there was nothing there. Turning back around after picking up my arrow, I'm startled to see a large mountain lion starring curiously at me. "I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me." I said, but I immediately do a double take. _I'm talking to a cat_, I thought, _I am definitely going insane_. But the strangest part, it listened. It put its head on his front paws, lying down and rolling over to reveal its stomach. It knows it's at my mercy, but he's willing to stick around._

_"I'm going to call you buttercup." I said, looking at his yellow fur. Yeah, the colours are close enough. I take out a squirrel and toss it to him before walking back to camp._

_The next morning I am shocked to find buttercup sitting beside me, eyes watching our surroundings intently. I smile lightly; maybe this is the start to a beautiful friendship_

_*Flash Back Over*_

**Cato Pov**

I dive forward as I see her small body submerge into the waves. Pushing straight past Glimmer, I jump into the water. Opening my eyes, I try to function through the cold. Pushing off the rocky bottom, I come up for air before diving down again in an attempt to find Katniss. I find her body at the bottom, her lips turning slightly blue and her entire body red from the freezing bite of the water. Grabbing her hand, I pull her to the surface. After adjusting my grip, I bring her to the edge of the river, trying to give her CPR. I see her move slightly, and I could already feel the pulse in her hand so I rush straight through the forest and up the ladder, holding her carefully against me. "Guys, we have a problem!" I call up. Thresh appears over the ledge, taking Katniss from my arms so I could pull myself up.

"What happened?" Prim asks, coming over to inspect the unconscious girl. Everyone gathers round, poking and prodding her. Her eyes only flutter, but I swear I see her looking at me through those dark lashes before closing again. "She has hypothermia." Prim announces, standing up and running into the storage shed. She comes back moments later with big furs. Dropping to her knees, she looks at us.

"I need all men to wait somewhere else, preferably in the forest. Girls, strip." I look at her, what? "She needs body heat dumb dumbs." She explains, already pulling off her shirt to reveal a pink and white floral bra. "Ladies, this is no time to be modest." She barks, looking at Clove and the others. Thresh ushers me to the ladder, and the last thing I see before disappearing into the woods below is Clove helping Prim strip off Katniss' soaking wet clothes.

* * *

**So, I have now officially posted a new chapter! Since I'ver been hanging around my house a lot mor ehten planed, I decided to write! I hope you like the new chapter, it reflects a little about Katniss' life before the story started, how she met butter cup and her waking up on the mysterious island. Glimmer will be coming back next chapter, and I bet you can't wait to find out what Cato does. let's just say he is NOT pleased. I also thought of a new story idea I that I would pursue after finishing this story. This is the summary:**

_**"It's here, and it's taking over. It's numbing my body, clouding my thoughts. It courses through my veins, keeping me in a state between reality and the land of dreams. Nothing seems real, and that worries me. Are these the side effects? The side effects of love?"**_

_**Katniss Everdeen is alone. After winning the hunger games at the age of twelve, the capital killed her family and friends as a repercussion of her defiance, her spirite. Many are amzed she didn't end up like her mentor, a hopeless drunk. Her world is dark and bleak, but when her savior comes, things look a little bit better, they look a little bit brighter.**_

_**This saviors name is Cato.**_

**Tell Me what you think! Reviews and Favorites motoate me;)-Vanessa Knight**


End file.
